My Lover is Dead
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Its a collection of drabbles of Junpei, Fuuka, and Yukari thinking about the death of their signaficant other. JunpeixChidori MinatoxFuuka MinatoxYukari
1. Junpei's Lolita

My Lover is Dead A collection by Troy Hedding

Junpei's Lolita

Junpei Iori stuffed his hands into his pocket. A blast of the chilly wind hit him as he stepped off the train. The fall wind was getting colder and a shiver ran down his body, but he didn't care. To be honest he couldn't care. All he could really feel was the empty hole inside of him. The hole that was left by the death of Chidori. Junpei found a lot girls pretty, but none was beautiful like Chidori. Chidori had this look. She would look at you and examine every inch of your face and you body in a mere matter of seconds then she would look away leaving you begging for those beautiful eyes to look at you once more. Chidori's hair was long and straight, Junpei always wondered how she kept it that long and straight, but that would be impossible since she was dead. It was beautiful like a red crown that sat upon her head. Her long bangs covered her elegant face. Most people would have found her to be abrasive and rude, but Junpei knew better. She was straight forward, because she wasn't skilled with conversing with other people. She was numb to her own pain, so she couldn't understand empathy and sympathy.  
Junpei spent a couple of months with Chidori. It was the best time in his pathetic life. Chidori wasn't much of a talker but she would listen to him talk for hours and if you knew Junpei you would know that he could talk for hours. If you saw the two them sitting in the hospital room, you would have thought Chidori was ignoring him, but Junpei knew otherwise. Chidori was listening to him. To every word he said. Whenever he paused during his endless rambling she would stop her drawing and from the corner of her eye she would stare at Junpei waiting for him to say something anything.  
Junpei could tell Chidori anything. He could tell her all about his bad days. Like when he felt like a failure for not passing a test in school. He would say that he failed the big test and tell her that his dad was right that he would never amount to anything. He would look at her to see if she would agree with him. She would stop her pencil and stare at him. Her mouth would twist into a small smile and her eyes would lock with his for a few seconds. But that was all Junpei needed, because in those few seconds her eyes were locked with his. She was telling him, that he wasn't a loser and that he was the most important person to her in this world.  
Junpei choked up. He couldn't stand it. This empty hole. Nothing, but Chidori could fill this hole in his heart. Chidori, the only person to ever love him fully and truly. It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair for Junpei Iori. He would give anything, anything for a another minute with Chidori. He would give up anything just to be able to watch her draw in her sketch book. That small hand gripping that pencil as it moved across the paper.  
But deep down Junpei knew that would never happen again. Junpei would be alone until that sad day he died. He heard some sounds and he turned around to see some birds in the sky. He stared up into the sun. And in a brief moment he heard a voice telling him not to cry. He closed his eyes shut no longer able to handle the bright sun. His eyes water up, but he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. Chidori would not be happy and Junpei would not have that. 


	2. Replay

Replay.

Fuuka Yamagishi stared up at her ceiling. A blank stare on her face. The sound of her MP3 player blaring into her ear. She really wasn't a fan of music, but this MP3 belong to Minato Arisato her dead soulmate. It was a memento of him. It was the few things she had the reminded her of him. As the singer screamed the bridge she rolled up into a ball as memories flowed through her head.  
A kiss a sweet kiss. It was her first kiss. She was rambling about some nonsense and Minato like always was listening to every syllable that she voiced. It was always like this when they were alone. Hands locked together his dark eyes staring into hers. She paused her rambling as he leaned forward. Her face turn a bright red and her nervous mind wanted her to back away, but her heart wouldn't let her body betray Minato like that. His soft lips touched hers and it felt like an eternity. But that would never happen again. She pressed the rewind button on her MP3 They would never again on a fall sunday afternoon walk down to the movie theater holding hands. They would never share a bucket of popcorn and accidently touch each other hands as the both reached down smiling as they both blushed at the simple mistake. She would never feel the security of his arm around her in a large crowd. She would never hear him compliment her dress when they would meet in the morning before school. He would never hear this song again. She pressed the rewind button again.  
He would never stare into her eyes again. He would never run his fingers though her hair to make her smile bashfully at him. They would never txt through class again. They would never splash water at each other on a beach again. She would never be able to watch him lead the team to another victory. She would never watch him dominate another Kendo match. He would never hear this song again. She pressed the rewind button again.  
He would never tell his deepest secrets again. He would never tell her his fears again. They would never talk about their future again. They would never cuddle again watching the sun break into the dawn sky. She would never have hear him reassure her again. She would never hear the words I love you again from him. He would never hear this song again, but she knew for sure that she would be on her bed crying like this. She hit the rewind button again.

Fin 


	3. Lonely Dreams

Lonely Dreams

Yukari Takeba collapsed on her bed. She liked this busying herself so much that when she finally got home at night she could just past out on this bed and not think Minato Arisato and just how much she was in love with him. Yukari yawned and rolled under the covers as she turned off the light by her bed. She stared at the boy band poster on her wall as she slowly drifted to sleep.  
She was in a bright room sitting in a empty classroom. She was writing something on a piece of paper, but she wasn't sure to exactly what she was writing about. She looked down at the paper and saw Minato Arisato in large letters. The class room door opened up and Minato Arisato walked in taking his seat in the desk behind Yukari.  
"M-M-Minato...?" She mouthed as she turned around to face him. He didn't seem to notice her.  
"I-Is that really y-you?" She asked as her eyes started to water up. He still didn't seem to notice her.  
She stood up out of her desk the tears easily flowing from her eyes. "I-I've missed y-you." She said as she took a step closer to him.  
He seemed to move farther and farther away from her. She broke out into a run trying to catch up with him, but the harder that she seem to try the farther he moved away until she finally gave up and fell down. She stood up breathless and he appeared in front of her.  
"Have you been ignoring me?" He asked kissing her forehead.  
The alarm sound and her eyes shot opened. She reached over and turned the alarm off. She sat up in her bed and yawned. The yawned ended as she choked up. She broke out into a cry wrapping her arms around her chest bending over. She just couldn't take it anymore. Minato was dead and she couldn't ignore that fact anymore.

Fin 


End file.
